


...In Paris

by DarkJediQueen



Series: What Happens... [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Foursome, M/M, Multi, PWP, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Spencer and Aaron are in Paris for work, an International conference that started before Christmas and ends after. They don't know what to do to keep themselves entertained. Until Q shows up with a laptop.





	...In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers** : Through Skyfall for Bond and Season 8 with Criminal Minds
> 
> **Notes** : None
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron settled down onto the large bed in their suite. Aaron wasn't exactly sure that the FBI knew what they were paying for when they had booked them into a hotel room in Paris for a three-week lecture series about the rise of gun crime in the US in regards to mass shootings. Aaron knew that he and Spencer going as the representatives of the BAU were there mainly to give credence to what they have seen. Aaron wasn't sure that the picture series was going to get the US anything that they wanted. The ways to fix what was wrong in regards to mass shootings were not anything that the political parties were willing to attempt to get through as bills in Congress and the House. Aaron knew that, but if even a little bit of something came from this, it would be worth it. Even if Aaron and Spencer were away from Jack on Christmas.

When Aaron had agreed to go on the trip, the dates had been different, at the beginning of the month but then changes had been made, and it was too late to back out so now instead of being gone from the first through the twenty-first, Aaron and Spencer were gone through January third. Jack wanted to wait until they were home to do Christmas, even with the video tech available to them to allow streaming talk, Jack wanted to be there in person. Aaron would do anything for him, so he had agreed, so Jack and Jessica were doing Christmas and a lot of actives with the extended Brooks family with Aaron and Spencer overseas.

It was Christmas afternoon, and Spencer was curled in the corner of the room with a book in hand while Aaron stretched out on the bed and read. It was the most lazy that Aaron could remember him ever being on Christmas Day but that came with the thought that he would rather be anywhere other than where he was. He would rather be at home sick or on a case because even a case would have him home earlier.

"I can hear you angsting from over here," Spencer said loud enough to pull Aaron from his thoughts. Aaron looked up at him. Spencer was sitting in the chair still curled up, but his eyes were on Aaron, and his book was on the stand beside the chair.

"Sorry," Aaron said.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I'm mainly asking if you want me to come over there to you and take your mind off of it."

Aaron huffed but the thought of focusing on something other than missing Jack and wondered if he would be able to get hard or not. The lecture series was typical of a working one, and there were images, and the cases that were brought up had neither him nor Spencer touching each other way that way. The lectures had stopped on the twenty-third and would pick up again on the twenty-seventh, so Aaron had another whole day of doing nothing. He had already seen everything of Paris that he really wanted to that had happened after the series was over the first week and a half. The shoppers had been insane but no worse than DC or New York even.

"You know that sounds really good," Aaron said, and he patted the bed in front of him as he closed his book and laid it over on the nightstand. Their lube was there, and before now it had a been a mockery of what they had no want to do.

"Q's been bitching because James is stuck in Cape Town. There is a huge storm, and no flights are being approved out," Spencer said as he stood up, his phone in hand. It was a new model of phone that Q had sent to Spencer and Aaron didn't ask about what it was or what it did. It was only used by Spencer has his personal phone so Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner didn't need to know and Aaron, as his lover, didn't care one way or another.

"So they aren't having a good Christmas either huh?" Aaron asked.

"No. I tried to get him to hop a train and meet us here yesterday, but Q is in an epic sulk."

"You could send him a video and see how quick he can get here. We have tomorrow as well." Aaron grabbed Spencer's hand that was at his side and tugged him on to the bed. They were both dressed in jeans and shirts, nothing too fancy. They were shoe-less. Spencer had socks on, but Aaron's feet were naked. Spencer settled on top of Aaron like Aaron pulled him to do and Aaron felt the thump of Spencer's phone at his head.

"Are you suggesting that I record us in a compromising situation and send that to him?" Spencer asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"I might be. It's not like your phone isn't secure enough for it. I don't even want to know what kind of illegal things you get up to on it." Aaron grabbed Spencer's hips to settle the younger man over him on the bed. Spencer straddled Aaron and braced his hands at the side of Aaron's head before he leaned down to breathe in Aaron's face. He grinned before pressing his lips to Aaron's.

Aaron pressed up into the kiss, holding onto Spencer's hips even harder and pulling them down to where their groins were pressed together as well. Aaron parted his lips and licked at Spencer's to get him to open up to him. Aaron groaned as he got a taste of Spencer, the mimosa that was lingering from their very late lunch as well as the sweet of the berries and cream from his pancakes. Aaron had gone for oatmeal with fruit and coffee with his mimosa. The food bill was mostly being covered by the FBI, so Aaron was going to take advantage until he was called to bear with what he was ordering and have to pay out of his own pocket to finish off the bill.

"You don't want to?" Aaron asked. He thrust up with his groin, rubbing them together. He could feel the start of Spencer's interest. Aaron let go of one side of Spencer's hips to reach between them and cup Spencer's cock. "You don't want a video of me sucking your cock?"

"Fuck, Aaron." Spencer dove back in and kissed Aaron hard, his tongue thrusting inside of Aaron's mouth. Aaron kept on stroking Spencer's cock. He wanted whatever the hell Spencer wanted to do to him. Aaron kept it up as he took what Spencer gave to him.

Aaron heard something right at the edge of his hearing. It took him longer than he wanted to admit to it taking as the sound of someone at the door permeated his brain. Then there was the sound of the door opening and shutting. The person was not trying to be quiet. Aaron rolled over, nearly knocking Spencer off of him as he grabbed his gun from where it was on the stand on the second shelf. He aimed it at the doorway from the outer room and waited to see who was going to come through it.

"Oh, Tanner it's not that hard," the accent of the man was very posh and proper. "Anyone of my staff can do it. R can do it, and she's there right now. I'm in Paris. I was given ten days off, mandatory, and it was not contingent on 007 being in the country. I'm going to enjoy my time thank you. Unless the world is ending, I will not be taking another phone call from MI6. Good day."

Q stepped into the bedroom with a backpack thrown over his shoulder and a rolling bit of luggage behind him. He had his phone still pressed to his ear as he looked at Aaron's gun.

"Well, at least one of you has the sense that intelligence gave you. Though I am not sure that the cup will do much damage."

Aaron looked back at Spencer to see that he did indeed have the coffee cup from breakfast that he had kept to drink his carafe of coffee in his hand.

"He's pretty good on aim with that," Aaron said as he laid his gun back in the spot where he had got it from. "Seems that he hopped a train anyway."

"It appears that way. Welcome Q. You could have called, and I would have let you in."

"It's more fun to hack my way in. I made noise so that I wasn't bum rushed. Though I expected someone to meet me in the living room area and not make it all the way to the bed, though given the erections, I can see that why I was not met in the other room. Also, I think I arrived at the correct time." Q walked over the dresser that the TV was sitting on and shifted the backpack to settle it on the floor. He drew out a laptop and set it there before getting the cord out and plugging it in. He opened the lid and booted up the computer. "It's very easy to hack a lot of things and child's play to make sure that no one sees me doing it."

Q looked around the room for a few seconds before he walked over to the bed and crawled up onto it. He gave Spencer a kiss before wiggling between the two of them to give Aaron a kiss as well. "Hello."

"Hello," Aaron said back. He grabbed the back of Q's head and pulled him back in, giving him the man a proper kiss. Aaron felt the bed move, and then Spencer was taking Q from Aaron and kissing him. As far as distractions went, Q was going to be a good one. It seemed that ti was a going to be a Christmas Day of sexual distractions as they were all three-way from the ones that they wanted to be with the most.

"The only way that this would be better was if you were all already naked," James drawled from the other side of the room.

Aaron looked around to see that on the laptop screen was James's face.

"Well, I was working on that," Q said back in a snarky tone. He turned out of Spencer's hold and looked at the screen. James leaned back, and Aaron realized that James was already naked. Aaron swallowed because that meant that this was very planned, the sex part. It wasn't just Q coming in on them already starting to sex and deciding to join in. Unless James answered video calls from Q naked all the time which what little Aaron knew about the man wasn't out of the realm of impossibility.

"Work faster."

"Keep it up, and the WiFi where you are is going to fail," Spencer said. He slipped off the bed and walked to the laptop, he blocked the entire view of James from Aaron. He reached out like he was going to type on the computer. "I can do it just as easily as he can, especially using his computer. So, James, do you want to try that again."

"Please get naked?" James asked, and the tone was not very pleading or apologetic. Spencer laughed and tapped something. The image on the screen got bigger as Aaron could see the edges of it a little bit. Spencer's arms started to move, and it was only the fact that Aaron had seen him undress a great deal that he recognized that Spencer was working his shirt buttons open. Aron had gone for a long sleeved polo while Spencer was wearing an undershirt and a dress shirt. Spencer found the clothes comfortable and Aaron didn't deny that he liked looking at his lover in them.

"That's at least close enough. So James, what do you and Q have planned?"

"Oh, very little besides Q arriving to talk you both into sex with me watching. Whatever else the three of you want to get up to, I don't care. Though I would like a better angle on the bed." James leaned back again, and Aaron could just make out the hard cock jutting up from the V his legs made. Spencer picked up the laptop and moved it to the other side of the TV stand where Jame would have a slightly better angle on the bed. Especially if Aaron moved the bed to where it was a little crooked compared to where it was now.

Aaron thought about the fact that the thought came to him so quickly. He knew that his life before Spencer had not been that adventurous, but it astounded him that he had no hang-ups for a lot of the stuff that Spencer mentioned wanting to do that didn't send Aaron running. The Internet connection on the laptop to James's had to be secure, or he figured that Q would not be allowing what he was allowed but still. If anyone in the world got a hold of two FBI agents and the Quartermaster of MI6 in what amounted to live porn, it would be disastrous to their lives. Aaron didn't care though because he trusted Q and Q's connection.

"So who's getting naked first?" James asked.

"Spencer is, and he's going to keep you entertained while I move the bed," Aaron said as he rolled off of it. He waved for Q to move and the lithe man did. Aaron kept his eye on Spencer as he picked up the edge of the bed and pulled it the way that he wanted. The bed pivoted nicely and the way that Aaron wanted. It was nice. He smiled as Spencer's shirt fell off and Q stepped in front of him to kiss him. When Aaron set the bed down, Q had turned Spencer to the side so that James could still Spencer getting undressed but would see Q as well.

Aaron had a thought, and he sat down on the bed and pulled Spencer to him, Spencer's back to his front. Spencer was still just in his undershirt and his jeans, so Aaron worked open Spencer's zipper and slowly lowered it down. Aaron looked up at James on the camera and grinned as he finally got the zipper all the way down. Spencer backed up another step all out his own and sat down. Q moved and dropped to his knees in front of Spencer. James was still just staring at Spencer as Aaron pulled Spencer's cock out of his pants.

"I want," Aaron said into Spencer's ear as Q licked at the head of Spencer's cock. Aaron was not talking loud enough for James to pick up the words that he was speaking but Q might have been able to overhear him. "I want you two to fuck me at the same time."

"Holy hell," Spencer said.

"Do you like that idea?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," Spencer and Q answered at the same time.

"Then do your worst to me," Aaron said. He sat back on the bed, letting go fo Spencer all the way. He knew that there were things that Spencer talked about wanting to do to him when there was someone else around. The last time had been all about enjoying Spencer and Q, but this time Aaron wanted it all about him again.

"There isn't a single soul in the FBI that would believe that you get up to this," Spencer said as he turned around to straddle Aaron's facing the other way. He gripped the back of Aaron's head, getting as good of a hold on his very short hair as he could.

"Yes, they could," Q said.

Aaron looked at Q, looking around Spencer for a second. The younger man was stripping with little finesse, just a rush to get naked. Spencer drew Aaron's head back to him.

"You are right, a buttoned-up man who repressed himself almost his entire life, letting it all go for his two young and experienced boy toys. I think they make a lot of porn based on that," Spencer said before he kissed Aaron.

"That's hotter than it has every right of being," Q said.

Aaron hummed his agreement as he shuddered as Spencer's fingers tightened on his hair. Aaron arched up into the kiss and grabbed Spencer's hips. He was using Spencer's hands to keep himself up. The bed dipped, and then Q was behind him. Aaron felt hands working themselves under his polo and started to raise it up. Spencer let go of him like it was planned and before the polo was entirely off of his head, Spencer was leaning back in. Instead of kissing him though, Spencer licked at his cheek and caught the lobe of his ear in his teeth.

"You are ours for the rest of the day. You don't get to decide a single thing at all."

"Yes, Sir," Aaron breathed. He shut his eyes as Q's lips pressed into his neck for a second before there was a nip there.

"I'm going to mark you," Q said, and Aaron could feel the grin on Q's lips as he kissed up Aaron's neck before turning Aaron to face him. Aaron felt a breath over his face, and then Q was kissing him. James was silent, and Aaron wondered for a few seconds if he had muted his end or was just enjoying listening without chiming in.

"And you, Mister Bond are going to sit and enjoy and keep your mouth shut," Spencer said.

"Yes, Sir," James said, voice rough with lust.

"Let's get this show on the road," Q said. He let go of Aaron's face. "Spencer, get naked and then we can finish working on Aaron."

Spencer scooted back off of Aaron's lap and shoved his pants down before taking off his undershirt. He rubbed his feet on the carpet to get his socks off and then was gloriously naked in front of Aaron. Aaron loved to look at him. Aaron's skin his hands and arms were slightly tanned, and Spencer's skin was milky white. Aaron loved that contrast, especially if he was holding Spencer thighs open while fucking him.

Aaron felt hands on his thighs, and it drew him out of his memories of fucking his lover to look Q in the face as he leaned down to mouth at Aaron's cock through his jeans. Aaron looked at James in the camera and James was looking down at Q, focusing on his lover kneeling in front of another man and from the looks of it about to go down on him. Q's fingers were deft as they opened up Aaron's jeans. Aaron had foregone underwear when he had got dressed, so his cock was right there.

Q looked up at Aaron. "Naughty boy." Q tipped his head back down as he pulled the zipper all the way down and used his lips and suction to get Aaron's cock out of where he had it tucked into his jeans. Aaron leaned back again sighing as a hot, wet mouth moved up and down on his cock. Q's hands pressed on Aaron's thighs, opening him wider. Aaron followed what the hands wanted and opened his thighs as far as he could get them in the jeans. He only realized that it was more than one set of hands when lips pressed to his inside thigh. Aaron looked down at Spencer as he settled into the V made by Aaron's legs along with Q.

Spencer was right there when Q let go of Aaron's cock, and his lips moved down to Aaron's thigh as Spencer swallowed Aaron down. The only sounds that Aaron could hear were his own ragged breaths and James's noises. Aaron looked to see Jame stroking his cock. It wasn't a fast and furious stroking. No, it was the stroking of a man who knew how to keep someone on edge, even themselves, for as long as possible.

Aaron thought about being under that man's hands on being sexually tortured in a good way. How long could James prolong orgasm for someone? He knew a little about what the Double-Ohs were taught as Spencer talked about it but Spencer had not known if they were really taught at whore houses or not.

The pinch of skin had Aaron looking down. Spencer and Q were both pulling up from where they had bit at the inside of Aaron's thighs. He took it for the reprobation that it was for not focusing on what they were doing to him.

"Sorry," Aaron said.

"You don't sound it. What were you thinking about?" Spencer asked up ad he straightened up and reached up to pull Aaron to where they could kiss.

"I was thinking about having James getting me to the edge time and again and seeing long he could make it last," Aaron said when Spencer finally let him talk.

"At least you are thinking about naughty things and not taxes or something." Q sounded a little put out though. He rocked back on his feet and got up, his cock right at mouth level for Aaron. Aaron tried to duck forward and take it into his mouth, but Spencer's hand stopped him. Spencer stood up, his cock dangling right there at Aaron's mouth. Q's hand came into focus and gripped Spencer's cock and just barely brushed the tip on Aaron's lips. Aaron licked at the trail of fluid left behind by Spencer's leaking cock. Spencer pushed forward, his cock pressing into Aaron's lips but when he parted them the cock left.

Spencer and Q laughed before Spencer let go of Aaron's hair and stepped back. Q stayed right where he was and caught Aaron's head forcing him to look up at Q. Q was grinning, and his eyes were following Spencer around the room even as his face was looking at Spencer. Aaron felt the bed dip and then Spencer was right there, his cock pressing into Aaron's back. Spencer tipped Aaron's head back fighting Q's hold on it. Spencer kept on pulling him back until Aaron got the picture and drew his legs up to where he could get his legs under him, kneeling the middle of the bed. It left him open to a lot of things.

"I'm going to lay down and watch as Q fingers you open before you are going to scoot back and take my cock up your ass, Aaron."

"Yes," Aaron hissed in agreement. He shuddered through that mental image as Spencer pressed a kiss to his forehead. Aaron felt Spencer leaving him and tried not to beg for him to come back. He knew what Spencer leaving would mean. There was a smaller thump o the bed as Spencer was settled down behind him and Aaron heard the snap of the lube cap and then a few seconds later, Q's slick fingers were pressing inside of him. Aaron tried not to all forward and knock Q off the bed. He knew that the way he was raised, what he was getting ready to do was bad, but there was something so good about it, the trust in allowing anyone access to him in that way much less two different men at the same time.

Aaron trusted Spencer with everything that he was and Spencer trusted Q and Q trusted James. It was weird, but it worked.

Q's fingers brushed over Aaron's prostate, and Aaron sought out Q's mouth and tried to get the man to kiss him more, but Q indulged him for a minute before turning away. "You are not going to distract me. I have a plan."

"He's good at that. He takes a cock so well, I'm sure that you remember that," Spencer said from behind Aaron and even though Aaron could not see him, he could see Spencer in his mind's eye. Spencer spread out on the bed behind him, looking. Watching as Q's fingers disappeared inside of him, wanting his cock inside of him. Aaron could admit that he was a greedy bottom when it came to sex. Spencer had taught him about having fun during sex and how sometimes a good hard fucking was needed.

Q pulled his fingers out of Aaron long before Aaron was ready for them to be gone. He whimpered at the loss. Q pushed on Aaron's chest, and Aaron turned his head to make sure that he was getting into the position that Spencer wanted while not hurting either one of them. Spencer's hands cupped Aaron's ass cheeks, spreading them as Aaron lined up over Spencer's cock. Spencer didn't let go of Aaron's cheeks, so Aaron reached behind to hold Spencer's cock still.

"Not like that," Q said as he crawled up the bed to them. He pushed at Aaron's chest until he got the idea that they wanted him to lay on Spencer. Aaron swallowed sharply as he did it.

"You are blocking the view," James said.

Q responded with a finger to the camera and helped Aaron get into the right position with Spencer holding onto his hips to help steady him. Aaron braced himself up on his elbows and his feet. He could feel Spencer's cock brushing at his ass before he felt Q's hand there as well, it was rubbing on Spencer's cock, Aaron hoped slicking it up. He hadn't even thought of that as he had crawled up the bed. He was sure that his hole was slick enough but if he was going to take two cocks, the more lube, the better, at least in his mind.

"Ready?" Q asked.

Aaron nodded. Q turned to the side to where he could hold Spencer's cock still as Aaron moved enough to get the cock inside of him. Before he lowered his hips, taking Spencer all the way inside of him as fast as he dared. James had an unrestricted view of that with the way that Q was turned.

The four of them had met for an encounter twice before, but Aaron had never felt as stripped as he did at that moment. He held himself still on Spencer's cock as he tried to take in the fact that if he looked at the camera, he would see James jerking off to Aaron getting Spencer's cock inside of him and soon it would be two cocks. Aaron closed his eyes to stop himself from looking because he would probably come right then and there.

Spencer controlled Aaron's movements with the hands on his hips, pulling him up and down or rocking him front and back depending on what he wanted. Aaron felt Q's hands sliding up his thighs before cupping his balls and stroking his cock with the other.

"No," Aaron said as he nearly came but Spencer shushed him, and then Q kept on stroking. Aaron came, groaning loud enough that he was sure that whoever was in the room next to them knew precisely what they were doing. He slumped down onto Spencer, Spencer's cock still inside of him. Spencer moved his hands to Aaron's legs as Q tipped them back. Aaron was entirely on his back on Spencer, and only his arms were holding him up from crushing his lover. Spencer's head was right there beside his to where he could watch as Q moved up to mount him.

Aaron moaned at that words in his head.

"What's that for?" Q asked, drawing Aaron's attention to him and what he was getting ready to do. Aaron looked at him.

"Mount," Aaron gasped as Q's fingers traced where Spencer's cock was inside of him.

"Aaron has a very active hindbrain that likes animalistic terms," Spencer said his voice just high enough to where even James could pick that up. "He came once when I was describing the fact that I wanted to mount him. I was trying to be derogatory, but he came so hard."

Aaron lost his ability to say anything else as Q pushed one of his fingers inside of Aaron. His body gave way to it, and he understood why Q and Spencer had brought him off first before going to the next phase of what they were doing. He was relaxed and loose, more than he would have been if he had not come. Q took his time as he went from one to three fingers in him.

"Move just a little please," James begged from the other side of the room.

Aaron felt Q shift a little and Aaron felt the urge to close his legs but Spencer's hands holding him open stopped him from doing so.

"Let him look," Spencer said as he nipped at Aaron's neck. "If he was here he could film this if you wanted. Walk around and get good angles of your getting fucked. Get your face as you are breached by first me and then by Q and then when it's all over James can fuck you. Do you want that sometime? A weekend-long excursion that we spend fucking? Then we can watch it at some point. I might even sit on your lap while we watch with your cock inside of me as far as you can get it."

Aaron couldn't answer because he felt Q pulling his fingers free and he knew that it meant that he was about to take a second cock inside of him. Q was slow and gentle as he pushed in. Aaron gasped as the head finally broke through. He could hear Spencer's deep breathes from the head that was there beside him. Spencer had to be looking as Q was getting inside of him.

"You feel good," Q said.

"Yes, you do."

"You three look like porn in motion. I love it."

"Maybe we can do this again, and instead of you filming, I can set up cameras everywhere that will all record every single angle and once Spencer, and I are inside of Aaron you can stuff his mouth full of cock. Treat him like a whore that is only good for fucking. Fill every single hole to where all he can think about is cock inside of him. Leave him gaping when we are done."

Aaron felt his cock twitching it wasn't just the words that Q was saying and the image that it was making in his head. It was the posh as hell formal British accent that Q was speaking that did Aaron in. He slumped down a little more, letting his head fall back along Spencer's shoulder, only holding up his body enough to make sure that Spencer could breathe. He tried to catalog every single feeling in his body to stop himself from coming too soon. He figured that he was going to be sore as he had never taken anything nearly as big as they were together. Spencer's cock wasn't the biggest, but it was enough for Aaron. Q was the same, but the two of them together was filling him so much. He had never been so passive in sex but with the way that he was laying, Q's body length being shorter and Spencer holding Aaron open like he was, there was no way for him to do anything but basically lie there and take it.

"Lie back and think of England," Aaron muttered as Q started to pull out and push back in. Spencer was still, and Aaron knew that it was for the fact of not hurting any of them. Aaron wasn't used to two cocks, and there was no need to do anything other than what they were doing.

"Of all the times," Q said, and he laughed a little.

"His brain short circuits," Spencer said, and he released one of Aaron's legs and trailed the hand up Aaron's thigh before skirting around his cock and scratching up Aaron's chest. He quirked a nipple before scratching up Aaron's neck. Aaron shuddered as Spencer laid his hand over his neck, pressing just enough for Aaron to know that he was there but not enough to even cut off his air flow at all. Outside of light smacks and a little bondage, their sex life was pretty damned vanilla in those respects. Aaron wasn't sure that he was ready for more than that. He wondered if Spencer liked that kind of stuff for a few seconds before Q's movements picked up and Spencer's cock started to rock a little. Aaron could feel the drag on the bottom of his hole.

Aaron grabbed Spencer's arm and kept it where it was and kept himself upon his other arm. He knew that he couldn't move. When he was sure that Spencer wasn't going to move, he balanced himself up again on his arm. Q's pace picked up slowly until Aaron could feel himself and the bed shaking with the force of the thrusts inside of him.

Q came first with a strangled cry, and he pushed in all the way, filling Aaron with his release.

"I can feel that," Spencer said in a breathy tone. "I can feel the warmth of his release on my cock."

Aaron shuddered, his cock was neglected on his stomach, he could feel the cooling trail of release on his chest as well as what had come out before. He knew that new bedding was going to be needed, but he wasn't sure when one of them was going to put it on the bed.

Q pulled out, and his hands grabbed at Aaron. Aaron groaned as he was pulled up. His body was still too lethargic to want to stay up, so he was glad and sad when he tipped over and was laid on his stomach.

Aaron whined, but then Spencer was covering his body from hips to shoulders. Spencer's cock slipped between his ass cheeks, and Spencer just slid his cock up and down like that until Aaron stopped whining.

"I'm going to get you off, but I thought that James would want to see you," Spencer whispered in Aaron's ear. Aaron opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't in the center of the bed, he was angled to where he was facing the camera. He locked eyes with James who had moved the laptop close. Aaron assumed that it was so that he could see better but that also meant that Aaron could see his cock. Q settled in at Aaron's side on the largest area of the bed and ran his hand through Aaron's hair a few times as Spencer pushed up to where he was straddling Aaron's thighs.

Aaron felt Spencer's hands cupping his ass cheeks before thumbs were pressing in on either side of his hole. Aaron groaned and tried to drop his head down as Spencer spread him open to where he could look down at Aaron's hole. Q's hand tightened in Aaron's hair and held his head up, right where Aaron could only see James jerking his cock.

"That's a good boy," Q said.

"If I had the hands for it, I'd hold him open and take a picture so he could see what his hole looks like right now." Spencer's tone was full of wonder. He let go of Aaron's cheeks and moved. Aaron felt Spencer's cock sliding between his cheeks. Unlike before, Spencer wasn't trying to just rub his cock over Aaron's hole. He was pushing it inside of him. "Yeah, your hole isn't even fighting me getting inside of you."

Aaron whimpered, and he wasn't ashamed but fuck the images going through his head. He knew what Q and Spencer's holes had looked like after being double penetrated, so he added that to his body. Spencer bottomed out inside of him quickly, sliding home like it was nothing. Spencer braced his arm at Aaron's side and started a fast rhythm despite the fact that Aaron was so low on the bed. Q's hand kept his head up, and Aaron couldn't look away from the cock on the screen in front of him. He watched as James came, grunting out his orgasm and the head leaking out fluid. Aaron's mouth watered a little at wanting to lick that off. Even though the show for Aaron was over, he couldn't look away as James softened. James was still intently watching what was going on.

Spencer leaned down to press his lips to the outer shell of Aaron's ear. "Come for me, Aaron. Let me feel you come as I fuck Q's semen into your sloppy hole."

Aaron screamed a little as he came at Spencer's words, his body giving up everything. His cock was rubbing on the sheets as Spencer fucked him ad it only made Aaron feel like he was going to break apart as Spencer kept on fucking him, coming several strokes later. When Spencer was finished, he slumped down, his cock still inside of Aaron and his body along Aaron's. Aaron could feel his breaths on his skin on his back. Q let go of his hair to let his head drop down. Q's hand stayed in his hair, scratching at his skin and just touching.

It felt like Aaron should feel different after what he had done. He had felt a little different after he had allowed all three of them to fuck him one after the other but this...all he knew was that he wanted to try what they had talked about, two in Aaron's ass and one in his mouth, hopefully as soon as they could all get together again.

"Okay?" James asked over the computer.

"Yes," Q said.

"Yes," Spencer answered as he shifted on Aaron a little, cock finally sliding out of him. Aaron wasn't even sure how he could feel that, but he did.

"Yes," Aaron forced himself to say, and he turned his head to look at Spencer with a smile on his face. Spencer was smiling back at him as well. Spencer used his hand to brush at the hair that was on Aaron's forehead, loose from the gel that Aaron had put on it earlier that morning. Aaron felt that he was sweaty, he always did during sex, but he hadn't realized it this time, feeling too many other things. He shuddered as Q got up from the bed for a few seconds. Aaron didn't look away from Spencer at all, but he heard Q tapping and then the laptop lid was being shut. Q came back to the bed and laid down on Aaron's other side, mirroring Spencer. "You two going to stay like this?"

"Just because this wasn't BDSM ad you are not a sub or anything like it, the emotions and feeling that cause sub drop can happen after things like this as well. We are going to talk a little later, but basically yes, we are going to be leaches the rest of today and sleep in a puppy pile of sorts tonight. I don't need you freaking out or anything like that."

"'Kay," Aaron said. He closed his eyes. Spencer would make sure he got up when they all moved to shower off. The shower stall in the suite was big enough for all three of them to get into it at the same time. It would be nice to touch while he came down from this, he knew that. He knew from a sort of science angle what Spencer was talking about. Aaron didn't need to get depressed because he was feeling off about what had happened. Q's hand started to rub Aaron's back, helping him to slip off into sleep a little bit. Aaron didn't even try and fight it until he felt Spencer get up. Aaron opened his eyes to watch Spencer walk over to the bathroom.

The water turned on in the bathroom and Aaron tried to get his arms under his body and it t took three tries before he was able to get up but he did. Q stayed right there with him as they moved to the bathroom even though Aaron knew that if he went down, Q wasn't going to be able to stop him. They would both go down. Spencer met them at the door with a smile on his face. Spencer and Q walked with Aaron on slightly unsteady feet to the shower. The door was open, and steam was already starting to escape.

"At least the images online didn't overestimate the shower," Q said.

"You looked?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, I like showering with my sexual partners. Since there was going to be three of us, I wanted to make sure. Not every place has showers this big or nearly as big as your guys shower back home."

Aaron stepped under the water and let it run over him, putting his face right under the spray. The water felt good rushing over his skin, like the caress of a lover. Aaron jumped a little when he felt slick hands on his skin, and he looked to see that Spencer and Q were on either side of him with lathered up hands instead of using the rags that were in a stack in the corner where they would not get wet.

"Who is going to wash each of you?" Aaron asked.

"We will plop you down where you can touch us and then wash each other," Q answered.

"This is what we used to do for each other just in more cramped quarters. The touch of hands-on skin is better than rags when coming down from emotional sex," Spencer said as he leaned in for a kiss from Aaron. Aaron gave it over willingly. He turned to Q when Spencer pulled out of the kiss. Q kissed him with a grin on his face.

"He's very tactile post-coital," Q mused as he rubbed his hand over Aaron's stomach.

"He is. I've never had a lover beside you that is as tactile as he is. I love it. Made me never want to leave his bed there in the beginning." Spencer nuzzled in at Aaron's neck before he moved around to start to really work on cleaning Aaron's back and ass. He dropped down and rubbed at Aaron's legs next. It was nice to feel like the center of attention of two people. Aaron could see why some people might like being in triads. He would never be able to do it long term but having the occasional round with James and Q was nice. It allowed for an intimacy break that wasn't harmful. He couldn't ever see himself wanting sex more from them than Spencer, but it was a fun change.

Spencer was loyal to a nearly fanatical degree. Aaron could never see him straying. Spencer never would have set up the first encounter between the four of them if Aaron had not seemed like he really wanted it. They had mused on it for a long time before James and Q had come to America.

"Love you," Aaron said as Spencer kissed him as Q stepped back to grab more soap if the squirting noise was any indication.

"I love you, too." Spencer kissed him again, and Aaron really hoped that tomorrow he could show them both how appreciative he was on their catering to his whims. He would have to figure out from James what Q liked to eat for breakfast and make sure it was delivered. Aaron had a lot of things that he could do, and he started to plan for them.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair). 
> 
> The Criminal Minds Bang sign-ups end TODAY! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).


End file.
